<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au sommet du ciel by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765759">Au sommet du ciel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le départ de Chloé pour une planète habitable, Matt se retrouve seul à bord du Destinée. Enfin, seul avec, entre autres, le docteur Rush...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush/Matthew Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Au sommet du ciel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew Scott avait d'abord été dévasté par le départ de Chloé. En effet, cette dernière, ainsi qu'une partie de l'équipage du Destinée, scientifiques compris, avait décidé de s'installer sur une planète paradisiaque qu'ils avaient croisée sur leur route. Elle ne manquerait de rien, il le savait. Mais une part de lui lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. </p><p>Parce que lui n'avait pas pu rester là-bas, avec elle. Parce qu'il avait une mission envers le Colonel Young. Envers le Destinée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déserter de la sorte.</p><p>Alors il était resté. Tout comme Greer, Camille, Eli, Everett, Nicholas... </p><p>Matt ne se souvenait plus vraiment du temps où il détestait le docteur Rush. Ne se souvenait plus non plus du moment où il avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi pour juste se contenter de son prénom. Tout cela s'était passé pendant qu'il pleurait Chloé et il n'en gardait une trace un peu floue dans sa mémoire. </p><p>En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour l'autre homme. De la première fois qu'il avait frôlé sa main, l'air de rien. De la première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans la sienne. De la première qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et de la réaction de Nicholas. À mourir de rire, si seulement il n'avait pas été si stressé, si absolument terrifié d'avoir tout brisé entre eux.</p><p>Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.</p><p>Et Matthew n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureux.</p><p>Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage somnolent de son amant. </p><p>— Tu es extraordinaire, murmura-t-il doucement dans le silence de la chambre.</p><p>Tout le monde dormait. La nuit leur appartenait. Et le bras de Nick autour de ses épaules était aussi lourd que le poids de l'amour dans son cœur.</p><p>— Tu es fabuleux, tu es...</p><p>— Arrête, marmonna le scientifique, ça suffit.</p><p>— Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, acheva le militaire, un peu triste. Parce que tu préfères te cacher derrière tes allures de gros dur insensible et égoïste. Mais tu es bien plus que cela. Sais-tu ce que tu es ?</p><p>Le docteur Rush soupira, ouvrant les yeux et cherchant ceux du jeune homme. Un fantôme de sourire courait sur ses lèvres fines.</p><p>— Non, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que tu vas me le dire.</p><p>— Tu es un idiot, Nicholas Rush... Mon idiot.</p><p>Et, s'appuyant sur son coude, Matthew déposa un baiser timide sur la bouche de son amant.</p><p>Personne n'était au courant de leur idylle, quand bien même cela faisait des mois que ce manège durait - Nick refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit -, mais, qui avait besoin de le savoir, si l'univers entier en était témoin ?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And in your eyes, you're holding mine</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>